<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parental guidance by Tired_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289117">Parental guidance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_queer/pseuds/Tired_queer'>Tired_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sander Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elementary School, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Siblings, Single Parents, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_queer/pseuds/Tired_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated T for cursing and possible triggers(l'll put warnings first and make the triggering parts skipable)</p><p>This is a reupload and continuation from my old account, l orphaned the original.</p><p>A human AU where Janus is a single dad with two sons,an anxious 16 year old Virgil and a chaotic 8 year old Remus<br/>The story has 3 main focuses</p><p>1Janus going through challenging parenthood but still always tries to be a good parent ,stressful work but he still manages to do leisurely activities and developing romantic feelings that still make no sense to him</p><p>2Virgil dealing with school which includes undone homework,bitchy student,crappy teachers while having to get a non-school end of the year project,anxiety and a strange younger brother.Life is becoming more difficult but he has Logan to help him through out it all</p><p>3Remus being his usual chaotic self but as a young child so him doing things such as scaring adults with actions/words,going places/eating/doing things he probably shouldn't be and annoying the hell out of Virgil,nearly everything is done with his partner in crime Roman,who despite being opposites are a great duo</p><p>IMPORTANT NOTE IN CHAPTER 6 .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOI thanks for clicking on this fanfic, if you are here from the first one-OOF lm so sorry about um abandoning it for 6 months then not reuploading it for more then a weak. So um ya,hi again! Honestly a big thanks for sticking around.</p><p>If you are new to this, HIII l hope you enjoy this!<br/>This is most likely going to be 25 to 30 chapters so um yeah you're in for a slow burn, very slow.</p><p>I would give up on me if l were you tbh.</p><p>So anyway enough with me talking, enjoyyyyy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to the one and only(human and my version of) Janus :))))</p><p>And intro to entire flipping storying, no pressure huh?</p><p>l already wrote this out back in June so yep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP BEEP BEEP"<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh fuck, already?" groaned Janus while he turned over to face plant into the comfort of his pillow.<br/>
<br/>
The sound merely continued as he attempted to block it out by covering his ears with the sides of his pillow. Although he had grown well accustomed to the daily disturbance of his dream that was an alarm clock, he still whole heartily resented it's high pitched screech.<br/>
<br/>
A screech that was like a nagging voice ordering him to leave this bed.<br/>
<br/>
Ah yes how wonderful his bed is, the warmth cosiness it offered, the heavy duvet that blocked out cold and the softness of the sheets and yes the-<br/>
<br/>
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"<br/>
<br/>
Of course the beeping remained even with frustration boiling up inside of him due to failed attempts of blindly shutting off the alarm, which ended in him giving up and raising head to grab the clock in one swift motion. Confusion struck while he gazed down at it when he realised the stupid thing wasn’t even on.<br/>
<br/>
After twisting his torso around(and muttered to himself about his common stiffness in the morning,)to look at the socket in the wall; it was now confirmed to him that the clock was simply plugged out and off not broken.<br/>
<br/>
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"<br/>
<br/>
Turning around he went back to looking at this clock that he had assumed was the cause of the sound.<br/>
<br/>
"What the-"he trailed off to try and fathom what was happening, with the beeping acting as a sound track for his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
Reluctantly he got up to follow this irritating beeping but did not get far as he was lead back to where he started, the source was coming from his bed, more specifically under it.<br/>
<br/>
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"<br/>
<br/>
Crouching down to get a better look of what was the cause of this occurrence ,this BEEP....ing became louder. It became apparent that what ever it was, he could not see it from his view so Janus proceeded lay flat on the ground and peered underneath.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes wandered around the mess of shoes and boxes(he made a mental note to tidy them up...eventually,)before being met with another pair of eyes staring back at his, eager emerald eyes, to be exact.<br/>
<br/>
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"<br/>
<br/>
An explosion of emotions hit Janus all too soon. First fear, relief, confusion, anger then finally donewiththismotherfuckingbs(trademark).<br/>
<br/>
"Hello Remus” he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
At last the noise stopped to reply with a causal"hiya dad”.<br/>
A scrawny 8 year old with messy dark brown hair smiled at him with a tooth gapped grin.<br/>
<br/>
"Care to um...explain what exactly you are doing?" questioned Janus.<br/>
<br/>
"YAH SURE, uhhhhhh breathing? Um YAH! I'm breathing right now! Wait…am l?" self questioned Remus followed by his exaggerated inhaling and exhaling.<br/>
<br/>
"YEP,I think so! But well if l was in the sea l wouldn’ be! I think…cause like salty water filled with fish pee and pollution and sea dirt-which wouldn’t taste nice at all or maybe it does-Where was l? Oh ya, would pour into me and blow me up like a balloon and then l'll DIE, l think, huh....not fully sure though, that's how science works right? OH I could do a mini test using the bath! in the name of science! YAH, all l have to do is-<br/>
<br/>
"Not what l was referring to and please refrain from drowning yourself in the bath and to be fully clear anywhere at all.Do.not.drown.yourself." interrupted Janus fully use to the way Remus thought and spoke thanks to 3 years of raising and taking care of him which made for a very...interesting experience.<br/>
<br/>
"But what about-"<br/>
<br/>
"Do not use Roman as a test subject instead of you, or anyone else" answered Janus before Remus finished his question.<br/>
<br/>
With a defeated look of a pout on his face,Remus made a whining sound.<br/>
<br/>
"I would highly appreciate if you would remove yourself from under here so we can talk in a more....normal way” softly spoke Janus who then got up and sat on the bed, waiting for his strange son to emerge from beneath it.<br/>
<br/>
"KAY!" shouted Remus, who then began to start squirming around to get out of the space he managed to squeeze himself into.<br/>
<br/>
He crawled out and then began to endlessly jump up and down in his PJs, a two piece consisting of black shorts and a long sleeve shirt, both threaded with green, the shirt had a crossed eyed green octopus to match the treading.This particular outfit was a favourite of the young boy, he wore it even when it was not bed time.His words being "octopuses are a must for an ever day outfit, 'specially cross eyed ones!"<br/>
<br/>
Janus grinded his palms against his eyes trying to process the situation occurring then dropped his hands to lap and looked up at the boy in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
“So, what exactly brought you to plug out my alarm clock, get under my bed and start “beeping" at god knows what time?” finally he questioned. He watched at the kid's face light up ,it was almost enough to make Janus smile but he stopped himself from doing so.<br/>
<br/>
“OH OH, l know the answer! Kay so l was in my bed sleeping and l was having this really really really cool dream where dogs where humans, so they were doing human stuff like wearing suits in offices, going to schools, restaurants, acting on TV, doing sports-<br/>
<br/>
Oh, that actually sounded quite nice, it came as a surprise to Janus. So far this dream was quite normal, well as normal as dreams can get. Of course Remus was not incapable of being…less like his usual(unusual to others) self, it was just a rare occurrence. Honestly it sounded like quite a nice dream-<br/>
“and other human stuff-OH and humans were dogs! So people were all naked and doing dog stuff like eating from bowls on the ground, sniffing each other’s butts and-“<br/>
<br/>
“Terribly sorry to cut you off but could you speed things up?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ok ,so overall the dream was pretty funny! It was super great, l wanted to share it with Virgil! l went into his bedroom and poked his face until he woke up but he was upset and told me”<br/>
<br/>
He cleared his throat and continued in a low mimicking voice “4am isn't a normal time to talk to people at all ,let alone gross dreams".<br/>
<br/>
After coughing again he went back to his standard voice “l dunno know what his deal is, he was way too moody so then l went to your bedroom to tell you about it. So l stood over your bed waiting for you to wake up to go to the bathroom to surprise you but l got bored after half an hour so l came up with the idea to replace your alarm clock to get you waking up faster.”<br/>
<br/>
“For now l’m going ignore that first part with Virgil, and the <em>totally not creepy part</em> ,4am?!what time is it now?!”<br/>
<br/>
“half past 4am to almost 5am".<br/>
<br/>
A moment was spent with a quick pause for Janus' brain that was taking in this new info. It was far too earlier in the morning to deal with this normally. His mind was drunk of lack of sleep, the urge to pass out was both strong and tempting but he managed to give of the impression of being full functional and awake.<br/>
<br/>
“Well then, l certainly think it’s time for you to go back to bed and please next time just wait till morning to tell me about a dream".<br/>
<br/>
“Aw but l'm hungry" protested the young one who had a sour looking appearing on his face.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh of course you are" his voice was laced with dread.<br/>
”alright, l’ll make you something small to eat but you have to go back to bed right after, now go in to the kitchen and wait there for me" he gave a stern look to Remus to show some sign of strictness despite him getting away with a lot already.<br/>
<br/>
“kay!”.<br/>
<br/>
Less then a minute later, Janus couldn’t help sighing deeply as he watched at the boy quite literally waddle out of the room and down the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
Now alone, Janus wandered into his bathroom. Freezing water splashed his face causing him to fully awaken, he grabbed a fluffy towel near and dried up. Grabbing a comb from a cabinet under his sink he look into the big rectangular mirror in front of him. Yep, same reflection as always.<br/>
<br/>
Same face with wavy dirty blonde hair(although he hated the name for it),slender nose &amp; lips, hazel eyes that had a golden ring circling his pupil then sprouting off into the rest of his eye colour and most notably a birthmark covering the left side of his face, it was simply slightly darker skin covering part of his forehead and cheek but it was still very much noticeable.
</p><p>
Looking at his face could bring back memories to him of his younger years of covering it up with concealer(a real blessing not just for girls,)due to bullying. It was only when entering college the insecurity attached with his mark left him over time, till today when he feels no need to cover it at all.<br/>
<br/>
Around five minutes later after finishing a shortened mini morning routine he grabbed his water to take a long swing of it before heading out into the kitchen to make a…specialised version of Cheerios at 4:30 am for a (surprisingly patient) kid.<br/>
A three and a half hour head start for the a Sunday morning, how lovely.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Please feel free bully me into updating if l don't update say when lm going to update, l am very bad at keeping a schedule and doing things on time)</p><p>Anyways goodbye reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise and Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil wakes up for the second time this morning(first being rudely waken at a less then desirable hour).</p><p>He ends up in a place he would rather not be and only finds more reasons for wanting to leave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WAIT, if you are reading this for the second time cuz u saw my orginal- l added stuff in this chapter and cut out some stuff towards the end! So l think it's worth<br/>re-reading this.</p><p>Okay fuck it,lm posting this rn then the new stuff later after l read through it and edit out any mistakes, it shouldn't take me that long.</p><p>trigger warning for a sorta panic attack</p><p>In all caps and bold writing l will say when the panic attack starts, skip to text all in caps and bold writting that says to continue if you wish to skip the attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Light shone through the spider patterned curtains, dimly illuminating the bed room. Walls were covered by an assortment of items. Ripped pages of fashion magazines annual Halloween editions, band posters and aesthetic black and white photos taken in the modern day.<br/>
<br/>
In the corner of this room was a bed with Virgil laying upon it, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil, a pale skinny teen who is too short for his age with faded bluey grey eyes that almost looked violet complimented with dyed purple hair and an under cut. Also known as an anxious shit who is obsessed with all things “creepy”(evidenced by his shelves of horror books and movies, along with the rest of his room),hypocritical, right?<br/>
<br/>
He had woken up roughly 2 hours ago-well actually he was unexpectedly woken MUCH earlier this morning, thanks to a certain someone.<br/>
<br/>
While checking notifications on the top of his screen, he noticed the time “11:12”. At this stage his mouth was parched with no water left to quench it, muscles had gone cramped from lack of movement and his head felt as if his brain cells were slowly drilling their way out of this head. Yeah, maybe it was time to get up now.<br/>
<br/>
Satisfied with the good 180 minutes of adventuring through the online world and his body about to fail on him, he sat up. Big mistake, his head went light and dizzy from the sudden movement. This caused Virgil to dropped his phone and clenched his skull. Ignoring the new pain added, he stood up and walked over to his door.<br/>
<br/>
Changing clothes can wait, right now he needed coffee, food and aspirin to stop everything hurting.<br/>
<br/>
The teen trudged down the hallway and down the stairs, past large photos of his family, some old and others recent memories preserved in images and hung up around the house.<br/>
<br/>
As he neared the kitchen he could see it was in use. Remus was sat at the counter top eating a meal of Cheerios with hot dogs chopped up into it. Janus was across from him simply eating an apple.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh good morning Virgil,<em> glad to see you could make it</em>” greeted Janus as he watched him enter.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment and immediately headed for the filtered water tap and grabbed a glass from the cabinet over him then jugged down the liquid. No longer suffering from thirst, hungry was next to be dealt with so he took out some milk from the fridge, the carton was surprisingly light-oh its empty. For fuck sake, why would- no WHO would…<br/>
<br/>
He turned to face his younger brother still stuffing his mouth with a weird cereal combo. Of course, Virgil gave him a death glare, not that he was paying any attention.<br/>
<br/>
A moment passed of Virgil standing there waiting for Remus to notice. After realising this was pointless he made a fake coughing noises to indicate he was there. Finally the younger one look up at him.<br/>
<br/>
“What? You got a cough or somethin’?” Virgil scoffed at this. Half from amusement of the obliviousness and half from frustration.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh no, l want to ask you about this" He shook the empty container in his hand and tilted his head towards it.<br/>
<br/>
‘Um ,that’s milk, l thought you would know what it is" a concerned look covered Remus' face, Virgil couldn’t tell if it was mocking or genuine. Knowing Remus, it could be either one.<br/>
<br/>
“No! I want to know why you put it back in the fridge when there's none left! And why do you use a ridiculous amount of it for that horror of a cereal mix?” He looked down at Remus' bowl with disgust as he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“To answer your first question, cause l wanna so l do and to your second question, same answer. Besides this is my second breakfast, Dad made me the first one ages ago and l made this one, so ya l used up a lot of milk”.<br/>
<br/>
“I swear if you-"<br/>
<br/>
“Virgil, relax , it’s just milk and we're going shopping today anyway, we’ll get milk there. You can eat some toast today instead" interrupted Janus as he got up to throw away the apple core he now had.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine…”<br/>
<br/>
Alright, maybe it is a dumb thing to get mad over, he can get toast instead, bread, butter and maybe jam? Yeah, raspberry from the fridge. Janus did say they’ll go shopping and-wait .<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what do you mean “we”?” questioned Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
“ “we" as in we are all going" Virgil felt betrayed as the words were spoken.<br/>
<br/>
“What! No, l’m not going” He watched as Janus groaned at his attempt at protest.<br/>
<br/>
“Sadly you do not have a choice in the matter, some fresh air and sunlight never did anyone harm and you clearly need both".<br/>
<br/>
“What about vampires!? And l'm done now so can l go watch TV?"<br/>
<br/>
Both of them turned to look at the youngest.</p><p>“Vampires aren’t people or real and Virgil isn’t a vampire" Answered Janus, but they could both tell that the kid wasn't finished with this idea.<br/>
<br/>
“As far as we know...he is super pale, doesn’t like the sun, from what l can tell has clearly never seen himself in a mirror-<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!-<br/>
<br/>
“Remus you can’t say-<br/>
<br/>
“And he reacts badly to garlic!” ignoring both of them he continued.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse you but anyone would react badly to you breathing on them and l quote you asking “do you like the smell of my mouth after garlic bread?”” Virgil loosely crosses his arms as he look at his brother who was about to defend this idea but before he could, Janus interjected.<br/>
<br/>
“Remus that’s enough, ask to leave properly then go put your bowl in the sink and then you can go watch TV”.<br/>
<br/>
“Can l pleaseeeee go watch TV after l put away my bowl?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s better, yes you may"<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks!”<br/>
<br/>
Quickly the boy did as he was told then scurried off into the sitting room, nearly tripping as he did so.<br/>
<br/>
“What!?so you’re just going to let him go after calling me a monster?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, <em>l'm sorry,l didn’t realise that being called a vampire by an 8 year old is so offensive that an apology is needed badly</em>.” He gave an obviously fake look of sympathy.<br/>
<br/>
Now feeling silly after hearing that remark, Virgil couldn’t help but cringe at himself. But the sarcasm was harsh in his opinion!...eh ok fine, maybe it wasn't and he was just acting like a whiny kid.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, l get the point, but back to the main thing, l'm not going”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes you are”<br/>
<br/>
“No l'm not”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>*Time skip of one hour brought to you by Cheerios, #notsponsoredbutlwishthatcouldhappen*</strong><br/>
<br/>
They ended up at the supermarket, walking through sections. Thanks to the an unsettling long staring look Janus gave which made him want the earth to swallow him alive, he silently ate then willingly got into the car and now here he is.<br/>
<br/>
The supermarket, land of slippery floors, individuals who Virgil was sure are going through a mid life crisis, shitty rip-off products, blood freezing frozen sections and of course depressed underpaid workers who are too busy and tired have a question asked(,at least that’s what Virgil told himself to chicken out on asking where an item is on several occasions).<br/>
<br/>
Robotically he dropped different products into the cart when told while taking out random items Remus tried to sneak in. Same old repetitive routine. This time it was add kitchen foil then take out a hammer, add shampoo then take out a cactus, add ketchup then take out long pink fake nails and so on.<br/>
They had stopped at the frozen section for a while now.<br/>
<br/>
“Just pick one, they're all the same flavour” sighed Janus.<br/>
“I can't! I need to decide if l want mint ice cream in one big tub, many small ones on a sticks or in mini plastic cups!” responded Remus as he kept staring into the freezer.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil took this opportunity to zone out, they had been standing here waiting for Remus to make up his god damn mind for far too long.<br/>
<br/>
“don't you need supplies for your project?” startled he snapped out of his day dream to looked over to make sure he was being spoken too.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh yeah l do"<br/>
<br/>
“It looks like it’s going to have to wait a while for Remus to make up his mind, you’re welcome to go get anything you need now, we'll still be here”<br/>
<br/>
“The craft store has more and better stuff l need”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay you can stay waiting here if that’s what you prefer”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>*Five minutes later of Remus still choosing an ice cream*</strong><br/>
<br/>
“Alrighty, I've narrowed it down now. Either l get a pack of 3 large mint ice creams on a stick or 6 small mint ice creams on a stick. I could eat one each day for 6 days if l choose the second option but they'll be so small l might as well eat 2 a day which would be the same as-<br/>
<br/>
“On second thoughts, l'll go” Virgil didn’t think he could stick another minute of hearing his brother reason with himself about ice cream packaging.<br/>
<br/>
As he walked down the aisles he couldn't help feel awfully bored.<br/>
<br/>
Why is the supermarket experience so fucking boring? He could be doing so many things if he was at home now like eating, drawing, going online, watching TV and uh...ok maybe not so many, nevertheless still plenty more enjoyable.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually after passing cooking utensils, power tools, house plants, cleaning appliances he had made his way to textile items. Sure, they were all cheap as hell meaning the equipment was easily breakable and the fabrics were bad quality but it still felt like entering home for the teen.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily all he needed was fabric and it didn’t have to be the most good looking since it would be used for the inside of an outfit. Touching the different materials he could feel how rough or itchy they were making them unsuitable for a shirt or pants, one of them could be used to make the inside of the hat instead, yeah that could work. Before he could choose, something in the corner of his view caught his eye. Familiar faces to him, a group of teens from his school.<br/>
<br/>
He froze.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>PANIC ATTACK BEGINS HERE, SKIP UNTIL IN ALL CAPS BOLD IT SAYS YOU CAN STOP</strong><br/>
<br/>
Faint, so faint. An instant sensation of his body being too light and too weak to stand.<br/>
<br/>
All feeling washed away along with his facial expression, leaving him blank. Every single sound around him disorientated like static then faded away. All he could hear was his heart's drumming beats in his ear and the sound of his breath.<br/>
<br/>
His heart moved too fast, he felt it vibrating in his chest, quick strong pumps of blood rushing through his veins. He was feeling too much.<br/>
<br/>
He had forgotten how to breath for a second but then caught up on it too fast, his breathing went wheezy and sharp similar to breathing in icy air on a winter's night but without the cold. Slowly but surely his neck began to burn with heat and it was as if he could feel each individual pore on his back open letting out hot sweat.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes where still locked on the image before him. Everything else around the teens blurred out of focus. He was stuck, unmoving. He didn’t try moving, he wasn't thinking, he was just staring and letting the panic of his body take over all his senses.<br/>
Then came the thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
Short echoing whispers they were at first.</p>
<p>

<strong>They are here, they can't be, why here?</strong><br/>
Same thoughts repeating like a tape stuck on a loop until they grew longer, changing to become more urgent. Additional thoughts invaded his mind, speaking over one another in his head.</p>
<p>
<strong>They are here right now, but why here? They shouldn't be here, l don't want them here! Do they know l’m here?</strong><br/>
<br/>
With each over lapping thought growing louder, his breathing grew faster in sync with it. Then his breath stopped again, just for a short moment for the sudden realisation that had just struck him.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Oh...Only one of them has to turn to see me.</strong></p>
<p><strong>

It’s so easy to see me, so very easy, there's nothing in front of me, they could see me clear as day like how l can see them, they could easily see me, they could see me, they could see me, they could see me, they could see me, they will see me if even one of them turns around, they will see me if one turns around, they will see me, they'll know l'm here when they see me, when they’ll see me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
His thoughts were shouting now, getting more agitated and anxious. The mental state of him only worsened his physical self. He was moving now, involuntarily though, his entire body slowly shook. Even though he was going through a hellish reaction, it wasn’t noticeable. To any costumer of the store passing by, he was just some teen staring at something in the distance.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Why am I still here?! Need to go, yes leave, leave now, go away, run, move, run, leave now, GO.</strong><br/>
<br/>
Hastily he made his way back to the frozen section, he needed to get out of here, now. Walking through the store felt so different now. Every corner, person or display was just an obstacle delaying him.<br/>
<br/>
Too aware, he didn’t like it, too in the moment. Other attacks were the opposite, stuck in your head that is caving in, suffocating you but this was not one of those. This was feeling like at any second, at any small wrong movement or action – he will break and shatter. He needed to feel safe, in comfort- but all he felt was out of safety, too easy to shatter, too easy to break.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>YOU CAN CONTINUE READING FROM THIS POINT</strong><br/>
(all you need to know is that Virgil panicked then went running back to Janus and Remus. He wants to leave this store even more then before)<br/>
<strong>*backtrack to a few minutes after Virgil left*</strong><br/>
<br/>
“kay, now l'm sure this is the one l want" said Remus.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing over at his wrist watch Janus muttered“it only took you 30 minutes to decide, <em>what speedy choosing</em>“.<br/>
<br/>
“REMUS" Janus jerked his head by instinct when he heard the scream.<br/>
<br/>
A 8 year old boy with olive skin and dark Auburn hair was sprinting down aisle towards them with someone trailing behind him. Wait is that-<br/>
<br/>
“ROMAN?” he changed his view to the kid besides him who screamed back in response.<br/>
<br/>
Janus watched as his own 8 year old went running towards the boy and proceed to tackle him to the ground. If Roman is here then where is-<br/>
<br/>
The figure that was chasing after Roman caught up and attempting to form a sentence in between large inhales and exhales. It was an average height guy with caramel fluffy hair with freckles dusted on his cheeks like mini stars.<br/>
<br/>
Patton.<br/>
<br/>
“Roman….you can't….do that….you should…of slowed...down….ah give…me a second” he watched as the man began to steady his breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, l think l'm good now, oh! Janus!” the man's baby blue eyes behind his rounded glasses widened then narrowed with his grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow l didn’t think it was actually you, Roman just told me he could see both of and went running. Ha glad it wasn't some strangers! Cause that would of been REAL awkward”.<br/>
<br/>
Before he could reply the two boys came charging back.<br/>
<br/>
“Dad, Father, parental figure, Papa, Padre. May you please grant me the super wondrous permission to go to the playground with Remus and drive me there in the chariot?” Roman performed dramatic hand gestures as he spoke as if he was giving a speech.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh sure kiddo! If Remus' Dad is okay with it”<br/>
<br/>
“Chariot...?” he questioned looking over to Patton with confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s what he calls the car now” He answered back as if it was obvious.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah...ok, well l suppose they can go, after l drop the shopping at home”<br/>
<br/>
The two boys rejoiced in their excitement by hopping up and down chanting “playground!”<br/>
<br/>
“We do have to wait for Virgil to return” he added.<br/>
“Oh! Virgil's here?!l haven't seen him in ages. How is he?”<br/>
<br/>
“You can ask him yourself, he's coming this way" he pointed put the teen running over towards them.<br/>
<br/>
The purple haired teen look to be in a rush with his pace. As he neared his face was clearer to see, he looked...different. The way he ran looked less like he was running to them and more like he was...running away from something.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Virgil!” Patton gave a cheerful smile towards him but he wasn’t looking at him, at least not properly, his eyes kept wandering around.<br/>
<br/>
“um hi" the reply was too fast and breathy.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we go now?” Virgil attempted to maintain eye contact with Janus but he kept looking around, like he was looking for something, but definitely not in a longing way it was in a cautious manner.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh sure but uh you didn't get anything for your project-<br/>
“It’s fine, l told you the craft store has better stuff let’s go there, now” He replied quickly, his voice was frantic, almost shaking. He needed to leave, that quite obvious, but what for?<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uh, well it was nice seeing you again Virgil” Patton was still turned to Virgil, he looked hurt and slightly confused but he still gave a smile, like he always does.<br/>
<br/>
Then turning to the two boys still eagerly waiting he grinned brightly “Awesome seeing Remus again too! We'll be seeing you again real soon"<br/>
<br/>
Remus gave a giddy squealing sound, adorably weird.<br/>
Then finally he looked towards Janus, who's eyes never left him as soon as he began his goodbye to Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
“Lovely seeing you of course” a small cheerful laugh followed that statement, lovely hearing those words from his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
After Roman's fancy goodbyes were said, and l quote “farewell Remus, until we shall surely meet once again!"followed by a “Yah! See ya real soon!”<br/>
<br/>
You could hear Roman chatter away to his dad about getting those cheap sweets at the checking point set, there specifically for parents to buy it for their nagging kids in queue.<br/>
But Patton could be heard simply agreeing and humming along.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't realise his focus was on Patton never left until did, now back to Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you so eager to leave?” lightly spoken, non threatening.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha, didn't l make it clear l really want to get home to start on the project? I have been preparing for awhile with my designs and plan made out so let's go”<br/>
<br/>
Now this made Janus raise an eye brow. A bit too scared of a response for a soft toned question.<br/>
<br/>
Sure it was true but something was missing from his motivate. Virgil acted gloomy- well- gloomier, when he'd rather be somewhere else to actually do something/go somewhere he wants to. Something Janus had noted over the years about Virgil- he loved to speak his mind, much to Janus’ admiration and annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil would speak heavily on how things made him feel or how things WILL make him feel(often blown far out of proportion, to quote a young Virgil “If l climb that ladder l am going to feel dizzy, fainty and like l'm a dandelion seed seconds from being blown away- except l'll be dead not growing" you would think much has change with this kind of worry but really it has not). Right now Virgil was putting emphasis onto events, not feelings. Strange, he was most certainly holding back.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that the only reason?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, can we leave?” Virgil clearly wasn't going to open up right now and Janus accepted this.<br/>
<br/>
Small test, Janus turned away to grab the nearest thing off the self behind him, chocolate chip cookies- ahhh, he would regret the sugar rush this would surely give Remus but sacrifices must be made. Ignoring the “oooo"s of Remus, he pretended to read of the nutritional value on the back of the packet while he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes but l should let you know that Remus and l will be joining Patton and Roman in the park once we drop off the groceries.<br/>
<br/>
He casually glanced over to Virgil, looking away and fidgeting with the strings on his hoodie. Panicking, he was certain of it now. A habit Virgil developed, flapping his hands excessively and fast was his usual method of trying to keep calm, to pace himself but out in public Virgil felt like a freak doing that so something as simple as fidgeting with clothing was a new copying mechanism-it looked normal and not so unusual-it did not do as much help as the arm flapping, but it did some good.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil was about to turn back to look up at him, most likely to check why he paused so Janus turned his attention back to the biscuits- as if he never took his off of it.<br/>
<br/>
“You can stay since l know you don't want to spend any longer then you have to from home" Calm and collective tone he remained in.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks” a genuine small of gratitude was on that face, badly played off as “chill".<br/>
<br/>
<strong>*At the carpark before they are going to leave*</strong><br/>
<br/>
Before getting into the car Janus touched Virgil's arm causing him to quickly turn around. A very short lasting look of fear quickly turned into relief, it a fast change that most people would have missed, Janus didn't. It only added to suspicions of something being wrong.<br/>
<br/>
“l know you lied”<br/>
<br/>
“W-what?” There was a startled look in his eyes as he stuttered.<br/>
<br/>
“About wanting to go home only because you want to start your project”<br/>
<br/>
Virgil proceeded to attempt laughing off that response.<br/>
“It’s not a lie, you know how excited l've been about it” Virgil gave a weak attempt at a smile, possibly for reassurance, if so it failed.<br/>
<br/>
Letting out a small sigh with closed eyes, Janus spoke again.<br/>
<br/>
l didn’t say that’s a lie, it’s a lie to say that’s the only reason”<br/>
<br/>
He waited for a reply but was left with silence so he continued.<br/>
<br/>
“You can tell me if anything happened, you know that right?”<br/>
<br/>
“…I do”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not going to force you to tell me, that will not do any good…just...just know that if you want to, you can talk to me about anything bothering you"<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, can l go into the car now?”<br/>
<br/>
After a nod of permission, Virgil jumped into the car. Although he was still very doubtful of the well being of his son, now wasn't the time to deal with it. Not until Virgil was ready to talk about it. He would talk about it, he always does and yes he wasn’t always like that but Janus was proud that he has gotten to a point where he is. Right now they needed to go to craft store, home and then the playground.<br/>
<br/>
With Remus and Roman, what could go wrong?<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhh omg thanks for readingggggg.</p><p>Hope ya liked the veryyyy small bit of mociet in this!</p><p>And Janus being a smart noticing things dad.</p><p>I can't english even tho it's my first language:,)</p><p>you can ignore this long next part, it's me just rambling.</p><p>l think these were internalized panic attacks? l based off Virgil's panic attack with my own experience of what l am fairly sure were panic attacks(feeling like l'm in mortal danger and like my entire body and mind is such in an overwhelming sense of utter danger and fear when something as small as forgetting a copy in school happens)that's how it felt like when l had them in public. It was like my brain prevented it from being physically noticable for as long as possible-although this isn't exactly like how l had mine.l added stuff like the fiddling with his hoodie. But yes l did rapidly move my arms to sorta...release stress? to keep pace of my mind to make it more bareable? But most of the time l would just tremble and shake cuz l couldn't help it,If that makes any sense but l don't fiddle with my clothes- l didn't WANT to do the rapid hand thing and l only did it because sometimes it got too much so l couldn't help but do it, usually when l had to speak while l was panicking. But anyways, l think that Virgil would substitute the hand flapping thing with fidgeting, idk if l could, l've never tried cuz l haven't had the time to even think about trying it. Also l did sorta...combined the two types of panics l had- cuz l did have two distinct types, ahhhh l'll explain later on another chapter where he has another attack-lol lm ranting and no one cares- l'm just really bored rn so yep. </p><p>Um l'm not diagnosed with anxiety and tbh l don't think l can as l rarely get these...freak outs anymore- sure l got them regularly as a kid but now it's so uncommon. So l'm very sorry if this betrayel is inaccurate, l have done research on this in the past(when l realised l could have anxiety so l looked through many symptoms, articles, what increases your chances of developing it or why you have it in the first place,videos by people who have it and from<br/>doctors etc)</p><p>but eh, l could of totally just fucked this up :(</p><p>End of unnecessary oversharing ramble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playground prince(and duke) part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Janus talk together. :)</p><p>Janus gets way too easily anxious and fluttered internally. </p><p>mociet shittttt.</p><p>Oh! And the begining of seeing creative twins as 8 year olds content!</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO this ended up being 5000 words so um oops?<br/>So l cut it up to make it bearable lol.</p><p>Also rip me cuz before l deleted my old Word account l took pictures of my documents- expect l forgot to take pictures for the mostly done and part draft l had done for chapter 3, it was suppose to be under 3000s words but l kept adding stuff and well- here we are.</p><p>sorry if any of the characters are ooc, :(<br/>(well Janus is obviously out of character but like this is a what if he was a human who liked an also human patton so like yee)</p><p> </p><p>(These are random kids characters l made up on the spot)</p><p> </p><p>(oof can someone tell me if you get notifications for book marks?Cuz lmma be editting this a lot(l'm re reading this and noticing many small mistakes and l would hate to bother people with  thinking l've posted a new chapter when l haven't)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“So let me get this straight, in the VERY short amount of time l left you unsupervised you ended up threatening and traumatizing a little girl?”<br/>
<br/>
“NO-t exactly…”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>*let's rewind this fucker to the beginning*</strong><br/>
<br/>
Ah yes the playground, land of childhood memories. Metal slides that burn you and make the hairs on you skin stand on edge, the swing sets that are always occupied, the climbing frames also know as “monkey bars" that all the anxious or non athletic kids never used and plenty more!<br/>
<br/>
The hot summer that took over everything, showed no mercy to the playground, the sun burned down forcefully but was thankfully made bearable by the lovely breeze. The kind of wheather a mother would say is perfect whether to be out in instead of being coped up inside the house! Then again, a mother could rather you going outside in a snow storm then staying inside.<br/>
<br/>
All the children were prepared by parents with their sunscreen(some kids sadly smothered in the stuff by overally cautious parents), hats, t-shirts and summer dresses. All quite appropriate for the weather of course.<br/>
<br/>
Surrounding the play equipment were white wooden benches, and around those where green lawns.<br/>
<br/>
On these white benches were many exhausted parents and baby sitters just happy to get a break. Some were having the dreaded small talk with one another and the rest were gossiping away with the latest “ l heard that-".<br/>
<br/>
At one of the benches were Patton and Janus, they were a strange case, not exhausted, not small talking and not gossiping- well they were small talking but of course this is Patton so the conversation quickly travelled far away from the initial “how was your day?”<br/>
<br/>
“But- that…doesn’t make any sense"<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly!”<br/>
<br/>
“……l… l really don’t know"<br/>
<br/>
“Same! What colour IS a mirror?????”<br/>
<br/>
“Every colour"<br/>
<br/>
“But what if- and l know you can’t but if you COULD what colour would a mirror be if it was facing nothing-like if only the mirror existed!”<br/>
<br/>
This hurt Janus' brain to think of, sure it sounded an easy enough question but wow, it was very strange to think of. Simple- or at least it seems simple but not really, sort of weird? A source of fascination, hard for him to understand but entertaining non the less.<br/>
<br/>
Kind of  like Patton.<br/>
<br/>
Janus truely  did adore the strange but fun conversations they had. It may come off as weird but it made him feel like a child again- in the sense that they were always simple and mostly silly questions with no real answer- unlike the pitifully dull small talk you have with other adults. It was pleasant- no too sophisticated like- it really was just…fun, childish fun and wonder.<br/>
<br/>
He wondered how would someone do an experiment to see what colour a mirror is when nothing is facing it. An experiment. Then flashbacks to Remus came, he left out a seemingly random laugh followed by Patton's curious look.<br/>
<br/>
“ Whatcha laughing at?” he bopped his head while questioning.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh um…it's just l uh remembered this morning- uh to make a …very long story short-<br/>
<br/>
He then proceed to retell the morning events much to Patton's surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“SO anyway back to the original point- he then started rambling about using the bath as an experiment in the name of science- of course l shut it down quickly but he attempted to reason with me with a “but what about-" before he could finish l told him no he can't use Roman as a test subject, l must have been right with thinking he was going to ask that because he looked so disappointed with the news.”<br/>
<br/>
He realised he had been talking for long-too long? A worrying thought so he looked over to see Patton-, had he bored him with something not even that assuming. Instead he saw Patton's face change into wider smile by the second until he let out a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
Care free and cheerful, as always. Pure and real, never fake.<br/>
<br/>
Just a sound, a noise, so why did it matter so much.<br/>
<br/>
Patton's glasses fell a little when he laughed so he pushed them up. His eyes were shut for a tiny amount of time when he laughed, his shoulders raised with each chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
Janus' now noticed that his cheeks were pink ish, due to the heat or the laugher- or both, it surprisingly paired well with his freckles, decorated lightly on his face like stars in constellations.<br/>
<br/>
Then the moment was over. Patton's baby blue eyes looked into Janus' ones as he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“l definitely believe that-ahh l am most certain that if he brought that up with Roman, he would surely agree. He'd most likely say something about it making him oh so heroic!" at the word “heroic" Patton raised his hand, impersonating the movement of a classic fairy tale prince.<br/>
<br/>
Relief and joy filled Janus.<br/>
<br/>
Why relief, why was he even worried? Didn’t make sense. Worried that Patton would be mad at him for speaking too long? Or that he was bored? That’s completely irrational, he was just being polite and listening. Why was he scared about speaking to much, it's not like Patton would ever think negativity of that. It's not like he embarrassed him self by bring up kids, Patton has a kid- but maybe bring up his own kid is annoying? Wait why does he care, if someone finds him bring up his kids once in a while to be annoying that's their problem.<br/>
<br/>
Why, why was he worrying right now? Why care what Patton thinks?<br/>
<br/>
The feeling of not wanting to mess up was particularly strong even though Janus thought of himself as very self assured and confident enough. Why was he thinking like a scared and middle schooler? This was quite ridiculous.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh- Janus?”<br/>
<br/>
Oh no he was thinking for too long- that was certain. It was like he just ignored him for…for who knows how long. Very rude and impolite of him, hurtful.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry l was just uh, thinking of something else-spacing out l suppose you could say"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Did that come off as “ugh you should know that l was just thinking" and/or “it's called spacing out since you clearly don't know that", he hoped it didn't. Should he confirm that he didn’t mean it? Nono that’s weird, Patton probably didn’t even think of it coming off that way. Wait no he was overthinking again-<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry again, l'll stop now"<br/>
<br/>
A bit of a worried look on Patton as he asked “Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?”<br/>
<br/>
Ah naturally Patton was concerned about his wellbeing, Patton was like that with everyone so obviously he wasn’t special to him or anything. That was just the sort of person Patton was, considerate and wonderful like that.But he wasn't thinking of anything really, just being confused about a reaction he had.<br/>
<br/>
He was thinking too much again.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry! Sorry, wow third time is the charm? l'm fine really, just a small thing. l'll forget about it fast.”<br/>
<br/>
3rd times the charm?! What kind of shitty attempt at a “joke" was that?! Accidental shitty joke?! Be normal, jesus christ the feeling of self cringe was too much.<br/>
<br/>
Patton didn’t look convinced by that, head still titled, eye brows raised and an almost pout on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Great. That came off as being in denial “l’m fine" the ultimate lie right. Fuck Fuck Fuck, he just needed to relax. Relax.<br/>
<br/>
“You sure?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes"<br/>
<br/>
Ok, that wasn’t too fast or slow, right? Good, good, good.<br/>
“Alright then" Patton turned his face away but Janus' gaze was still on him.<br/>
<br/>
He thinks he is a liar, what if he is blaming himself and thinks that he is the reason he is “distraught”.<br/>
Crap, Fuck, Shit-<br/>
<br/>
“Hey what are they doing up there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“HuH?????” What the fuck. Great response to a question not an answer or a “pardon or at the VERY least a “what?” no, just a sound.<br/>
<br/>
Patton didn’t appear to care though, he instead just answered back.<br/>
<br/>
“Roman and Remus" he pointed up to the top of the slide.<br/>
<br/>
Janus now staring at the boys asked another question instead of answering the one said by Patton like an ordinary human being-didnn't do that, but hey it was too late to change that now so he now grovelled in regret over a small thing once again.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are they facing backwards?”<br/>
<br/>
Dumbass.<br/>
<br/>
“l don't know…but they'll be fine right?”<br/>
<br/>
Patton wanted confirmation, reassurance- from him. He couldn’t think about if they are fine or not all he could think of is what's the best thing to say. Truth, just tell the truth, that’s what he wants. So…are they okay? Sitting backwards on a slide, they could be planning to slide down backwards but they had been sat there for a while now and besides they attempted that before in an indoor playground.<br/>
<br/>
Janus was fairly sure they learned their lesson after the pain they were in from impact into the ball pit at the end.  So uh...fine? Fine, as far as he was concerned.<br/>
<br/>
“l think they're fine, l doubt they can get into trouble by sitting”<br/>
<br/>
“yeah…you’re right!” Patton finally looked back at him. He carried on.<br/>
<br/>
“l just need to have more faith in the kiddos"<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
<br/>
Did that come off as “YEAH you should have more faith in them!”? It didn’t, did it? No it didn’t, it was soft agreement…right? Worrying again, relax. Relax.<br/>
<br/>
“So! Want to debate morality question?!”<br/>
<br/>
A topic they loved to argue over- Patton- in Janus' opinion was far too soft and often forgot that not everyone is as selfless as him. And yet they usually ended up getting side track and talking about something silly and completely unrelated to the orginal question.<br/>
<br/>
He adored every second of it.<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely"<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile a group of children were sat huddled around the back of the slide.<br/>
<br/>
Two boys sat atop it, squashed but just about fitting side to side(lol accidental pun cuz they are two sides and like…side to side….heheheheheh,lm sorry l have trash humor.)<br/>
<br/>
Both in fake crowns, one rapidly swon his legs covered in plasters to cover small cuts from failed "superdupperreallyheckingcool" tricks he saw from some action movie.<br/>
</p><p>The one in a fake crown made of yellow paper was the first to speak. Beforehand he was waiting to make sure that all eyes were on him, they had to be otherwise he would refuse to let out a single word.<br/>
<br/>
“So, you all want to play the game with us?” His voice raised and lowered. Roman always spoke like he was singing, dragging out some words while others would be rushed together like they were all in one beat.<br/>
<br/>
Mumbled voices out of sync with one another answered back positively.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright! Sooo, the game is called the duke and the prince.”<br/>
Then with one final glance to make sure he had all attention he opened his mouth to proceed with his little speech.<br/>
“There are-<br/>
<br/>
And was immediately interrupted by the boy beside him.<br/>
<br/>
“Well actually, it should be the two princes cause Roman told me that a duke is less powerful then a prince so it would make more sense for them both to be princes but l like the word duke better. D-u-k-e, duh you kuh, duukkkeeee, it's fun to say! Reminds me of the word puke and puke is dark green like my favourite colour! Well…actually puke is green in cartoons, in real life it depends on what you ate, it can be shades of brown and yellow and sometimes it still has chunks of food in it but they are like half melted which is super gross and cool and-<br/>
<br/>
“Remus?”  asked Roman.<br/>
<br/>
“They give off a- oh sorry" after he apologised Roman went back to explaining.<br/>
<br/>
“As l was saying, there are two teams. The dragon witches for the duke, they are the bad side. The knights for the prince, they are the good side-"<br/>
<br/>
“ l think the good side is so freaking boring! The so called bad side is way more interesting. They are dragon witches! They are way cooler then any person with a sword and armor. The bad side is fun while the good side is okay.So yah, the bad side is funner and-<br/>
<br/>
“Remus" this time Roman's voice came out as an annoyed whine when he called his name.<br/>
<br/>
“what- crap, sorry again!” he gave him a sheepish grin with the sorry.<br/>
<br/>
“And l think funner isn’t a word"<br/>
<br/>
“You sure?”<br/>
<br/>
“Um l think so? l could ask my dad- wait nonono, l want to hurry up with the game!okay! With hopefully no more interrupting, l'll hurry up with the explaining. There is normally only the prince and duke cause me and Remus play this alone but there is a version for more people to play! So since we have…"<br/>
<br/>
He paused to count all the kids then himself and Remus then looked down on his hands to count again but on his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Ten people! Including me and Remus- there will be one prince, one duke, one princess, one duchess, three knights and three dragon witches. You can guess which side the princess and duchess are on. At the start of the game you divide the land in two, the princess goes to the evil side's end and the duchess goes to the good side's end. They have both been kidnapped. The knights and prince must try to get back the princess while the dragon witches and the duke must get back the duchess."<br/>
<br/>
Roman gave a quick pause to make sure everyone was still listening, then continued<br/>.
<br/>
"When you cross over to the enemy's side they can tag you, if you get tagged you have to also stand at the end of their side cause you have been kidnapped! If an enemy goes on your side then you can tag them and they have to go to the end of your side! You can free the princess and duchess or anyone else on your side who has been kidnapped by tagging them then they can run back to safety with you. The aim of the game is to save everyone, who ever is first to end up with no person kidnapped wins! Any questions?”<br/>
<br/>
Roman always spoke with his hands in perfect sync with his song like sentences, each hand flick or finger raise perfect, a quirk he developed no doubt from the many Disney movie and musicals content he indulged in regularly.<br/>
<br/>
A petite Asian girl in a pretty pink dress raised her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“yes?”<br/>
<br/>
“What makes the prince and duke different from the knights and dragon witches? And also can the princess and duchess tag people when they get freed?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh!Well uh they are quite similar roles, l suppose the only difference if you get this paper crown l made!”  he pointed to the one on his head, yellow paper with lots of glitter and the words “prince" written in large on it. <br/>
<br/>
“That if you are the prince, if you are the duke you get a black crown with duke painted on it with green- Remus made that one" He pointed to the crown on his head which Remus was more then happy to show off.<br/>
<br/>
“And to answer you second question, yep! They can if they are freed and if the enemy is on their side.”<br/>
<br/>
With a satisfied smile from the girl he moved on to the next person with a raised hand.<br/>
<br/>
A boy with frizzy black hair in a soccer Jersey.<br/>
<br/>
“How do you get your role?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah ha! I'm glad you asked! If you want a role, just ask but if more then one person wants one role then we use….the method. It is an ancient but never forgotten method designed to make the toughest of decisions! They totally could have been mad by the gods themselves!<br/>
<br/>
/to be continued, immediately/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyyyyy,  thanks for readingggggg! I really fucking appreciate it.</p><p>NOW ONWARDS TO PART 2 coming very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Playground prince(and duke) part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they play a nice and lovely game.</p><p>until a sour bitch ruins it and an ever bigger bitch makes it worse.</p><p>l literally created the two characters just to hate them.</p><p>oh and all the kids in here besides Remus and Roman are random characters l made up on the spot lol.</p><p>You can totally forget about them but...maybe l'll bring them up again for the chapters covering Remus in school</p><p>wait some readers might not know what rock paper sissors is.</p><p>basically it's a game where you put your hand into a fist to make a "rock", make a "scissor"shape by spreading out your middle and index finger or make your hand flat for "paper"</p><p>Two( or more but it's usually two) people sorta um shake their hands with a fist over their over hand 3 times at the same time while saying</p><p>"rock,paper, scissors"</p><p>then after scissors is said you make your hand into a rock,paper or scissors.<br/>If you do rock and the other person does scissors then you win because rock beats sissors.</p><p>rock beats scissors<br/>sissors beats paper<br/>paper beats rock</p><p>thats all you need to know really,idk if lm explaining this in a way that makes sense as l am currently writting this after 2am, no l am not ok lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo,</p><p>um</p><p>hi</p><p>enjoy this not even tho this isnt that good of a chapter :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Rock, paper, scissors!”<br/>
<br/>
One hand showed rock and one scissors.<br/>
<br/>
The boy in the Jersey let out a sigh with the defeat but Roman encouraged him to join as a knight instead and promised that if they played another round he could be prince, the boy smiled at this.<br/>
<br/>
“ Ok! So far we have Hailey and now Darren as the knights! Me as prince, Remus as duke, Marie as duchess so now we'll do...princess next! Any volunteers?”<br/>
<br/>
Two girls answered yes back in response.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay! Guess we'll have another rock paper scissors match-<br/>
<br/>
“can- can l join i-in-in it…?” asked a pale blonde boy.<br/>
<br/>
“oh sure!”<br/>
<br/>
“what?! No! That’s not fair!” one of the girls who wanted to be princess, with ginger hair in pig tails, stomped her feet as she protested.<br/>
<br/>
“Why not? I don’t see a problem" Roman shrugged in response.<br/>
<br/>
“He isn't a girl he is a boy! Princess are girls”<br/>
<br/>
The blonde boy frowned and spoke again.<br/>
<br/>
“I-it's fine really, l-l-l d-don't have to be princess, l c- can can be a dragon wi-witch-witch. His voice was soft and quite.<br/>
Remus then began to argue against this girl.<br/>
<br/>
“So what? In the game it doesn't really matter, it's all pretend stuff anyways”<br/>
<br/>
“But- but-"<br/>
<br/>
“Look if ya don’t like how things are don't play"<br/>
<br/>
“l…fine" her face still looked awfully upset as she tightly crossed her arms in annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
“What are your names?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ruby!” from the ginger girl, “Sophia” from the next and
    “…Elliot…” from the pale boy.<br/>
<br/>
After the first round both the Ruby the ginger girl and the Elliot the boy drew their hands into paper. The other girl, Sophia, tall with a baseball cap did rock so she awed in disappointment. She then asked to be a dragon witch instead, to which Roman agreed.<br/>
<br/>
Next round Elliot had won.<br/>
<br/>
The Ruby whimpered and muttered something under her breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh sorry you lost! You can be a knight or a dragon witch instead!” Roman attempted to calm her down a bit with alternatives.<br/>
<br/>
“l'll be a dragon witch, l don't want to be on the side that doesn’t want me and is weird enough to have him as a princess"<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, It's not that we don’t want you! You just lost and again there is nothing in the rules against Elliot for being princess"<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever…the rules are dumb but l still want to play"<br/>
<br/>
Roman wanted to say something back but he prevented himself from doing so and continued on with the role giving.<br/>
<br/>
Finally it ended with Roman as prince, Remus as duke, Marie as duchess, Jackson, Darren and Kayla as knights and Ruby, Sophia and Josh as the dragon witches.<br/>
<br/>
Now it was time for one last thing before the game began.<br/>
<br/>
“NOW, l will be telling you all the other rules!” Remus yelled loud enough to startle the other kids-Roman on the other hand now being use to his random shouting, didn't flinch.<br/>
<br/>
“You cannot hurt others, so no pushing, pulling, punching, tripping, dragging, or any other hurting things. You could get...the punishment...You get one chance if you do hurt someone and you have to say sorry to them but if you hurt a second time then you get…the punishment...IF you hurt someone by accident l'll assume that you did it on purpose cause people have lied before so don’t play too rough. Second rule, don't say mean things, if you the same thing will happen with the first, you get one chance but if you do it again you get...the punishment...And lastly if you want to or need to leave the game at any time yell out pause then we can get someone to take turns on a role cause the numbers won’t be even anymore when someone leaves also so we don’t think you've gone missing!”<br/>
<br/>
Reasonably many of them- actually all of them bar Roman, were confused on what “…the punishment…” was.<br/>
<br/>
Remus answered that before they asked.<br/>
<br/>
“The punishment is being locked in the pretend fire dungeon, in this case the pretend fire dungeon is the sand pit, you have to stay there eternity! Or until you decide to quite the game, basically you can't play the game until the next round if you decide to stay in the fire dungeon but l gotta warn ya it's really boring so you'll probably end up quitting. Oh! And if you did break the rules again in the next round you are banned.”<br/>
<br/>
The game was quite the enjoyable one.<br/>
It was, however ruined by a certain “accident".<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t my fault!” shouted Ruby.<br/>
<br/>
“Liar! I watched you push him!” squealed Kayla, the girl in the pink dress.<br/>
<br/>
Elliot had ended up on the ground with a skinned knee.<br/>
<br/>
“I saw it too!” agreed Josh, this only made Ruby more defensive.<br/>
<br/>
“You just both hate me, l told you it was an accident!”<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the children stopped the game to see what the problem was. Ruby still strictly denied her harming Elliot.<br/>
<br/>
“Ruby pushed Elliot and he hurt his knee! I'm not lying! Josh saw it too and l'm on Ruby's team so why would l lie?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry Ruby but you are getting a strike"<br/>
<br/>
And so she was given one last chance but of course she didn’t take it.<br/>
<br/>
Elliot wanted to stop playing so josh sat out this round to make the game fair.<br/>
<br/>
This time Kayla was hurt.<br/>
<br/>
"she tripped me, she tripped me, she trippped me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Did not!”<br/>
<br/>
“Did too!”<br/>
<br/>
“Really Ruby the second time? I'm sorry but l have to send you to the fire dungeon" sighed Roman.<br/>
<br/>
“But l don’t want to!”<br/>
<br/>
“Well too bad! Come with me now" answered back Remus in a sing song voice who then brought her to the “fire dungeon" also known as the sandpit.<br/>
<br/>
“Now you are welcome to quit the game and do something else otherwise you will stay in this dungeon of pretend fire until all your flesh melts off like an ice cream off a stick, and your bones are all that is left of you, burnt black like coal until you are gonna come back to life again and the cycle of pain will go on forever and ever and ever and-<br/>
<br/>
“Mommy!" she wailed and burst into tears as her ran away.<br/>
<br/>
A moment later a middle age woman with a bob cut and an overly large purse came thundering over to the children who had began their game again.<br/>
<br/>
“Which one of you made my darling cry?!”<br/>
<br/>
“That one Mommy, that one" Ruby said while pointing at Remus as she stood half behind her mother.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, what do you have to say for yourself!? Calling my daughter a liar and blaming her an accident then excluding her from a game and giving her death threats!”<br/>
<br/>
“No Mommy, that girl and that boy called me a liar, the boy there excluded me and this boy made me cry because…because…he said he was gonna burn me" after pointing at many of the kids whom she accused she then began crying again at her own mention of burning.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh Mommy they are all so mean to me!”<br/>
<br/>
“You children should be ashamed of yourselves! You specially! Saying you'll hurt little Ruby with fire" her voice came out appalled and with hate.<br/>
<br/>
“Wasn't my fault she kept breaking the rules lady"<br/>
<br/>
“My daughter would never! And do not refer to me as lady!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh sorry, ahem, wasn't my fault she kept breaking the rules sir-<br/>
<br/>
“No! I am not a man!"<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh where is your mother? I'm curious of what kind of woman could raise such a disrespectful little boy” she sounded almost amused.<br/>
<br/>
Remus shrugged in response<br/>
<br/>
“Your guess is as good as mine!” he smiled up at her.<br/>
<br/>
“tch, typically. An irresponsible mother who doesn't do the bare minimum of being in view of her son"<br/>
<br/>
“You could talk to my dad if you wanna" he offered.<br/>
<br/>
“Your dad? Alright, he'll have to do”<br/>
<br/>
Patton and Janus had been in the middle of a conversation of whether you should put jam on then butter or butter then jam when you are making a sandwich, a topic that was began as a question about the morality of letting someone starve in particular situations and yet it somehow naturally flowed none the less.<br/>
<br/>
It was interrupted by Remus who asked Janus to talk to some parent.<br/>
<br/>
Janus mentally slapped himself, another upset parent on the list of many. He should of paid more attention on him to prevent….what ever he did this time.<br/>
<br/>
“What seems to be the problem?” he tried to shake off any mental tiredness that could come off his voice and aimed to make his tone as serious and calm as possible.<br/>
<br/>
“Your son and his little gang have been falsely accusing my daughter and bullying her and then excluding her and your son in particular threatened and scared her badly"<br/>
<br/>
Oh jeez….but this didn’t-sound like Remus? Or any kids Remus would play with. Roman was always keen to put fair rules so he doubted that this girl was getting bullied and if she was being “excluded” it must be for a good reason. The threatening part though…he wondered about that.<br/>
<br/>
“She is lying! First she pushed Elliot so he hurt his knee and he had to stop playing! I saw and so did josh. Then she pushed me to the ground after Roman gave her a second chance!”<br/>
<br/>
“it's true! l saw Kayla get hurt by her! And l was on Ruby's team so l have no reason to lie!” spoke up Marie.<br/>
<br/>
“She is just mad that Elliot was queen and not her" Josh added.<br/>
<br/>
Then all the kids started speaking over one another, trying to defend themselves.<br/>
<br/>
“Be quite! I didn’t ask any of you to speak! I am talking to this grown up about you all, not hearing you all come up with excuses”<br/>
<br/>
“You should let them speak, they make good points. To it me it sounds like your daughter got jealous of this Elliot so she pushed him after she was called out she then pushed the girl who accused her”<br/>
<br/>
“A boy princess! That is completely ridiculous, besides let's say these kids are right- which they are not, that doesn’t make it okay for your son to threaten my daughter"<br/>
<br/>
He would ignore the first part about the boy being princess, he would no doubt end in an endless argument if he tried to say anything against that. So instead he pressed on the matter about the “threatening”.<br/>
<br/>
He crouched down to be on the same level as Remus the asked<br/>
<br/>
“So let me get this straight, in the VERY short amount of time l left you unsupervised you ended up threatening and traumatizing a little girl?”<br/>
<br/>
“NO-t exactly”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright then, Remus what exactly did you say to the girl?”<br/>
“He is going to lie! You can ask my daughter yourself-<br/>
Janus stood up again.<br/>
<br/>
“l didn't ask you to speak. l am talking to my son not you, if l am to go off your way of thinking then you shouldn’t be talking at all. So wait”  he turned away before the woman could say anything, and crouched back down.<br/>
<br/>
“So what did you say to that girl?”<br/>
<br/>
“l just told her what was gonna happen to her cause she ended up in the fire dungeon for breaking the rules twice! First l explained that she can leave if she quits but otherwise she is gonna stay there for entirety and all her flesh will melt away off her bones like an ice-cream falls off a stick! And that her bones would turn all black and that after all that she'll come back again have to live through all that forever and ever and ever and ever- but then she ran away crying”<br/>
<br/>
Ah…that…makes a lot of sense.<br/>
<br/>
He stood up to his full height again.<br/>
<br/>
“See? He told Ruby about burning her!”<br/>
<br/>
“In a game, still though l apologise, Remus never means harm but often he can get too…descriptive”<br/>
<br/>
“But dad-<br/>
<br/>
“l know, you didn't mean it in harm but it sounded like that.<br/>
Remus frowned and his head hung staring at the ground.<br/>
“l'm sorry”<br/>
<br/>
“Sigh, l think you owe her an apology not me"<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry Ruby"<br/>
<br/>
“And rightfully so!” Ruby's mother added, she finally sounded satisfied.<br/>
<br/>
“I think your daughter also owes an apology, to all of these kids. For hurting two of them then denying it and lying to you about it”<br/>
<br/>
“She will do no such thing! She never lies"<br/>
<br/>
That made Janus laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“If you think children do not lie then you are delusional”<br/>
<br/>
“why l can't believe- you know what? I don’t have to put up with you and my daughter doesn't have to put up with these kids. We are leaving"<br/>
<br/>
“Good. <em>l hope only the best for you where ever you end up next</em>”<br/>
<br/>
With a loud scoff both the woman and ruby stormed off.<br/>
<br/>
Janus apologised to all the children for the inconvenience Ruby and her mother had caused and praised them for being much more mature then both of them.<br/>
<br/>
After an explanation to Patton of what happened, followed by the kids playing two more rounds of their game with no more interruptions- it was time to head home.<br/>
<br/>
Patton hugged him before leaving, unexpectedly.<br/>

He had no time to mentally prepare him self, Patton was just suddenly- there, with his arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Seeing as it was summer this may sound unpleasant but honestly it was the most pleasant thing. It was over too quickly for his liking, and Janus wasn’t the type to like hugs that much. Patton had given him hugs before, but made it quite obvious like on his birthday being joyfully told “ahhhh someone is getting a hug!”, every single year since they first became friends all those years ago back in college. This was an unannounced hug, the first random one, strange why now? <br/>Weird but…nice.<br/>
<br/>
In the car Remus remained silent which was very uncharacteristic of him.<br/>
<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“l'm sorry"<br/>
<br/>
“...l know"<br/>
<br/>
“l really didn’t mean to make her cry”<br/>
<br/>
“l know, we all make mistakes. You just get carried away sometimes that’s all”<br/>

<br/>
“l still feel bad, l don't mean to be bad"<br/>

<br/>
This was...new, or at least it was new to hear Remus saying this outloud. Perhaps he was thinking about this before or maybe he just started thinking about this today.<br/>

<br/>
“…If it helps, know that if you were a “bad person" you wouldn’t be expressing empathy towards someone you hurt, although in some cases that doesn't make you a bad person-well by my standards anyway. A bad person would relish in the pain they cause someone who doesn't deserve it."<br/>

<br/>
These words where met with a confused from the boy.<br/>

<br/>
When he remembered who he was talking to he simpled his words of comfort.<br/>

<br/>
"A bad person would feel bad about it like you do, they would be happy they caused someone innocent pain."<br/>

<br/>He added on to it when the look of confusion on Remus' face was changed to understandment.<br/>

"And you did say sorry without being asked to do such.Just…try to work on being more...cautious on what you say, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“…kay" he replied back with a soft smile he gave-not his unusual wide and bright one, but still nice.<br/>
<br/>
A day at the playground with Remus and Roman, a mostly good day.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyyyyy,  thanks for readingggggg! I really fucking appreciate it.</p><p> I don't think l've right out said but like both Virgil and Remus are adopted,lthink l've implied in chapter 1 tho when l said Janus raised Remus for the last 3 years- or 4 or 5? eh l'll check back later.</p><p>look okokok l know canon Remus wouldn't feel conscious or worried but this is an AU were he isnt the human embodiment of just weird fucking thoughts but instead an 8 year old boy who is begining to realise his actions can hurt people even if he doesn't mean it- okay?????</p><p>omfg, please tell me if the way l wrote Janus in this chapter was cringy cuz intended for it to be really awkward thinking and for you to feel second hand embarrassment but wow re reading this, it might just be shit writting lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Midnight texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um l wrote out a time line for this fanfic but l uh….kinda lost it so oof.(like including when Patton and Janus met, cuz there will be a flashback chapter to college; what age was Janus when he left college , age Janus was when he fostered then adopted Virgil and then Remus- but um.....it's gone now,  in one of my many many many notebooks somewhere)</p><p>SO here's a chapter told by texts on tumblr!</p><p>ANALOGICALLLLLL kinda</p><p>yes l am aware that Virgil is occ, but likeeeeeee a midnight texting teen virgil...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT TO THE STORY:</p><p>Ok um lm sorry. l was going to write about Virgil creating a mad hatter style hat while listening to the song “eyes blue like the Atlantic" but fuck l cannot do itttt. So um yeah just look up the song and imagine Virgil cutting fabric and uses hot glue to stick stuff together, scissors to cut stuff and him occasionally stopping to put his hand over the speak that is playing the song cuz Logan was the and to introduce him to the song because Logan loved the way the vibrations felt when you touch a phone or speaker playing it out loud and the sound of it. </p><p>Logan's eyes match the name of the song so that's another reason Virgil likes it.</p><p>The chapter would of began with talking about him feeling safe and secure.</p><p> OH and the song makes him think of Logan's eyes too and this whole project is to design an outfit from scratch based on someone/ something that inspires you. Virgil is doing it off Logan who was very flattered when he found out. </p><p>The colour scheme is gonna be all his favourite colours and shades, the hat like l've mentioned before is based off the mad hatter because that is Logan's(at least in this universe) favourite book now and as a kid. The hat will be Dark blue with sliver ribbon with different blue threads embroidered on all over the place it to give off the impression of “random" and bizzare" and a queen of heart's card will be redesigned(her face painted over with white to doodle on Alice's face). </p><p>The project is for a competition that began in May and was to end in June, Virgil spent the first month designing and planning in his sketchbook. The 1st prize is getting a scholarship into a fashion school and a $1000 and getting a picture person modelling it in this popular magazine( they are ones holding this contest) 2nd is getting $500 and a picture in the magazine too and 3rd prize is $100 and the picture too. This is out of all of America.</p><p> For anyone aged 16-18(depends on when your birthday is and you must be in highschool). Virgil doubts he'll get any prize but he still thinks this is fun and a good thing to add to his college application in the future.</p><p>And uh yeah, l think that's it.</p><p>wAiT </p><p>(coffee_filled_brain is ya boi Logan, Virge.of.tears is Virgil)</p><p>the slightly tilted text is Logan to make things maybe easier to read.</p><p>ok we good,contuine reading my shit story :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:01</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Good morning</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Hello.<br/>
I am very disappointed in in you. Sleeping should be on your list of priorities right now not engaging with activities on your phone. School will be starting in 7 hours and 59 minutes. You will possibly need up to an hour to spend preparing before you depart from your house.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Oh fuck ur up<br/>
and aww u care about me</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>If you are referring to me currently being awake then yes, I am ‘’up’’. And yes, I care about you because you severely lack the recommend amount of sleep. Why aren’t you sleeping?</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:03</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
l cant sleep rn, too tired to fall asleep</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em></strong><br/>
<em>What? That does not make sense.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
I know and also hey ehy r u awake?sleep is sucvh a big deal<br/>
*why<br/>
<br/>
*such</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday  00:04</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>I have a valid reason.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Which is?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>I was completing an essay of mine.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Haha hypyovrite telling me l need to skeep when u arent sleeping an u r worse off then me by doing homeworl<br/>
<br/>
*hypocrite</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:05</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
*sleep<br/>
*homework<br/>
But seriously dude wtf<br/>
Ur the last person ld expect to have unfiniehdd hw<br/>
f u c k</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:05</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
****unfinished<br/>
Nvm lm giving up on cireecting my spelling</p><p>
  <strong><em>Coffee_filled_brain</em> </strong><br/>
<em>*Correcting<br/>
Technically the deadline is the time of which the class begins, so this isn’t overdue homework.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears </strong><br/>
Sure whaterver makes u feel beter</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>*Whatever<br/>
*Better</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:06</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears </strong><br/>
U know u dont have to do that, right?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Oh yes l am aware but l would quite like to point out every mistake since you are no longer correcting it yourself , instead of letting you ignoring how utterly shit you are at spelling at this hour. </em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears </strong><br/>
Great<br/>
Thanks &gt;:(</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
No problem &gt;:)</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:07</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears </strong><br/>
Anyway lcan go now to let yoy go to fobsh your hw</p><p>
 
<strong><em>Coffee_filled_brain</em></strong><br/>
<em>*I can<br/>
*you<br/>
*finish<br/>
Will you still be awake when l go?</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:08</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Uh yep nost likely</p><p>

  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong></em><br/>
*most<br/>
I’ll text you when l finish it. I won’t be long.</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
g a s p<br/>
logan be8ng not fully responsivle????<br/>
What lind of fuckery is this?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>*being<br/>
*responsible</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:09</p>
</blockquote><p><em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong></em><br/>
*kind<br/>
Truly is shocking, l suppose that a small amount of chatting couldn’t hurt.</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Jaha lm a bad infulcence on yoou<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
</em><br/>
<em>*haha, *influence, *you.Ah yes clearly you are the “rebellious” type.</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:10</p>
</blockquote><p>Frick yeah l am! Yeah know pnce in midddle school l wrote a parpwr in pirple pen istessd of black or blue pen like l was supose to!!!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>*once, *middle, *paper, *purple, *instead, *suppose<br/>
Damn, you were crazy back then huh?<br/>
I wonder where that boy went  because now you are the guy who almost cried over accidently “stealing" someone’s pen when you forgot to return it.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
KKtdnesnqbjhjwgenniy</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:11</p>
</blockquote><p>STFU I FELT REALLT BAS OK???LIKE THARS PERSON COULD OF WORRIED THAT THEY LOST OT OR MAYBE THEY KNEW I TOKK IT AND THEY HATED ME</p><p>

<em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>*REALLY, *BAD, *THAT, *OR, *TOOK<br/>
<br/>
Haha such a brave rebel.<br/>
<br/>
Anyway, l still have an essay to complete, so l'll talk again soon.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
YEAH GO AWAY AND STOP BULLYING MS</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:13</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coffee_filled_brain</em>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
*ME</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
<br/>
Oh fuck off</p><p>
  <em><br/>
<strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>I shall but not because you told me to.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Haha sure go away u coward<br/>
(please come back tho)</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:15</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>Guess l have no other choice other then to run away in shame.&gt;  <br/>
(I will.)</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:31</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><br/>
<strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
Hello again, l have returned.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
LOGANNNNNNNNNN<br/>
</p><p>
<em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain<br/>
</strong></em>
<em>VIRGILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?</em></p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Ok l wikl stop scream texting now<br/>
</p><p>
<em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain<br/>
</strong></em><br/>
<em>*will</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:33</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
orsnssjsfhwj5qf, u still gonna do that</p><p>Coffee_filled_brain<br/>
Yep.</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
fine sooooooooo do u have qnything to talk about?</p><p><em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong></em><br/>
*anything<br/>
Hmmm not sure um-</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:34</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Oh!<br/>
Today, l mean yesterday, today is Monday, on Sunday, AH you get the point-<br/>
Berry climbed up onto the top of one of my book self cases without any furniture nearby that she could of used.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
?????????<br/>
Isnt it like 6 feet highhhhh</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:35</p>
</blockquote><p>How?????</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
It is and l have no idea how she did so.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
sorcery????</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
HMMMM, possibly.<br/>
She is awake now, would you like pictures of her?</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:36</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
UH? Fuck yeah l would<br/>
Cat pics<br/>
cat pics<br/>
cat pics<br/>
cat pics<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:36</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
Photo sent<br/>
Photo sent<br/>
Photo sent</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww<br/>
fuck u<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:38</p>
</blockquote><p>now l have the string urbe to pet a cat but lm catless<br/>
just another reason this worldd is so shitty</p><p>*strong (l assume you didn't mean string)<br/>
*urge, *world</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Im so tempted to fo over to you just to pet Berry</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:39</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*go.I would strongly prefer if you didn't visit my home at 00:39...or any time close to being that ridiculously earlier. You are welcome to come here at a more reasonable time.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
sure, 5am pergaps? The witchung hourrrrrrrrr</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*perhaps, *witching.I was thinking after 3pm instead and l do recall that the witching hour is midnight.</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:40</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
ohwell then 5am the devil’s hour. We might as well dummon a demon togeyher while lm there.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*oh well, *summon, *together</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
(you doing that is reallly fuckunh annoy8ng)
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
( I know, that's why l'm doing it)</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
l'll bring the creepy candles but gety8ng goat’s blood is too shoet notice so l'll use grape juice mixed with melted goat's cheese as a supplemebt-both will smell gross either way</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:41</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*getting, *short, *supplement<br/>
As much as demon summoning sounds genuinely intriguing and enjoyable, l'll have to pass up the offer. And if l remember correctly 3am is the devil's hour.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
FINE 5am, a time ehere most people shoukd be sleeping through so iy's a fun time to stay up at </p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*It's.Is your definition of fun having your body systems failing on you?</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Eh no but it adds to the fun </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:42</p>
</blockquote><p>Spice up ur life witn a bit of risj</p><p>

 <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*with, *risk<br/>
Risk? Wanting risk? Am l still talking with the guy who was way too afraid to try a drink offered by an elderly lady neighbour?</em></p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
That was one time and l still stand befinf my supsioc9n of mrs peterson bsing up to something </p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>*behind, *suspicion, *being<br/>
Uh huh, what ever you say Virgil.<br/>
We should both leave to go sleep now.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:46</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
What????  Why we barely talked!</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
I am aware of that but you fail to realise that we both will be travelling to school in a few hours.  As evidence by your very poor spelling, you are exhausted. Lack of sleep makes it much harder for you to pay attention in class. Even if we were to instantly fall asleep right now we still have lost 2 hours worth of valuable rest. So it is essential that we prevent the deprivation of any more, as both the short-term and long-term effects are negative.</em>
</p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Is this a fuckinh math quwestion????<br/>
I cant math Lo u know thar<br/>
Dumb shit down for me</p><p>

<em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
Sigh. Sleep important. You already not enough sleep, l know because of not good spelt texts . Not sleep=bad, soon bad stuff and later bad stuff will happen. Sooner sleep= less bad stuff happen. Get sleep now.</em> </p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Oh</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:51</p>
</blockquote><p>Ok<br/>
Uhhh<br/>
But l want to atay chattting with u<br/>
Waitwaitwait how r u still textingg normally rn?</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*stay, *chatting<br/>
*texting<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:53</p>
</blockquote><p>

<em>We can chat in school.<br/>
it's a power l posse among many others, plus coffee helps.</em> </p><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh fine<br/>
Also ugh true l wish l clild get some rn</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*could<br/>
Talk later and l hope you sleep well.</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Monday 00:54</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Virge.of.tears</strong><br/>
Bye, thanks and u tooooo<br/>
You bettrt not get struck by lightnung on the way ti school</p><p>
  <em><strong>Coffee_filled_brain</strong><br/>
*better, *lightning, *to<br/>
I cannot guarantee l won't but for you l’ll certainly try my best.<br/>
Goodbye until we speak again. :)</em>
</p><p>

And with that final message read by stinging eyes, Virgil feel asleep with a smile on his face.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes l made references to the actual show twice, WHO'S GONNA STOP ME-one of them was actually by accident lol.</p><p>dude, high key love you for reading all this crap like bro, have this virtual cookie 🍪</p><p> .....this took so long to edit omfg,<br/>l actually finished this chapter on halloween but l never got time to finish editing in the things to make the font come out right, lm never writting a chapter in text messages again.</p><p>have a second cookie too for dealing with these unnecessarily long notes and chapters-l swear l'll shorten them from now on lol🍪</p><p>(lm sorry these notes and summaries are so long,l like talking a lot, um you can ignore them unless l say they're important-l ramble a lot)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. IMPORTANT NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMPORTANT NOTE: l've stopped writing the fanfic properly at chapter 5, the rest of it is summaries/ long drafts of what l would of written about and how. l'm going to continue to updating but l don't think l'll ever actually write it out. l've planned out each chapter already, in pretty much a lot of detail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay l'll spare you the vent but basically l've left the sander sides fandom.</p><p>l have no motivation to continue this fanfiction BUT I have planned this out in detail so l will be posting two things, one a short as possible summary and two a long draft of the basic idea of what the chapter would be like.</p><p>As l am typing this so far l have the summaries 5-9 written and the long draft of chapter 9.</p><p>So um, l'm starting my christmas holidays very soon so l'll be posting as much as l can. I want to get over with the chapters l have planned out for literal months.</p><p>Update</p><p>Read chapter 12, l explain there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. post over sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so far l haven't done the draft but l do have the short summary done. (none of the drafts execpt the newest chapter-are done).</p><p>Also not beta read rip, l'm tired ok</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHORT SUMMARY</strong>
</p><p>

 Janus wakes up late because he forgot to plug back in the alarm clock. Lots of rushing around  in the house so it's a chaotic mess of both him and Virgil panicking. </p><p>

while Remus like “lol dad forgot to mention that today l need equipment for an experiment" at first he is like Janus is like “haha no, what ever it is this is not the time and it’s most likely reckless" but Remus tells him how it's actually for school and he needs it today.</p><p>

 and so Janus is like “you're telling me this now!?” so he rushes to get his stuff  for work ready(papers, books, documents, paper binders etc) while telling Remus where things he needs for science are. Virgil is complaining to Janus about how he didn’t wake him up and Janus is like “too busy to hear you complain, yes yes yes you’re right"</p><p>

 Oh and while all this chaos happens Janus gets the thought of how Patton would never be like this and smiles when he starts thinking of him, his thinking is interrupted by Remus screaming from down stairs “daddddddd l think l broke my lunch boxxxxx". He goes down stairs to see a plastic lunch box badly crack, so he is like ??? to Remus responds with a shrug and begins to explain but Janus is like no time to.</p><p>

Virgil rushes out to the bus stop and Janus drives Remus to school. Remus chats with Janus for a bit about random weird stuff, explanation for the lunch box is included, end with Remus waving goodbye then Janus driving away, dreading being late to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Too school for cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from that one lyric in "Raise your glass" by p!nk.</p><p>again </p><p>I only have the short summary done so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Back track a few minutes*</p><p>

Parallels to Janus worrying about being late with Virgil worrying about missing the bus as he runs down the street.</p><p>

 He manages to catch the bus and gets anxious about feeling like everyone is watching him breath heavily and thinking that everyone thinks that he looks sweaty. </p><p>

He sits down, puts on his head phones to listen to bus spotify playlist on his phone and starts thinking about how to get homework done since he didn’t over the weekend. </p><p>

Do one while waiting for Logan.Get some done before maths because the maths teacher always shows up late to her class.  And then do another during break. </p><p>

Skip to him at school, talking to Logan at first break. </p><p>

Two friends being dorks together, fluff and seeing how they interact in person- mostly talking about some tv show. End with break being over and the chapter saying about how Logan is such a good friend and that Virgil planned to ask him to become more then friends- but of course being Virgil, he has no fucking clue how to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ldk what to name this chapter um Remus at school._.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>againnnnn- only the short summary is done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus in school.</p>
<p>

 This time he gets to tackle Roman to the ground, written like a horror movie where the monster is getting ready to attack the main character, Remus likes to imagine himself as a monster character for fun. </p><p>

Roman squeals at out of fear and gets annoyed at Remus for getting even with him, a very dramatic boi but he gets over it quickly and the two run into class together. </p><p>

Mentions of him annoying the teacher with asking gruesome questions which makes the rest of the class laugh, he doesn’t get why. Remus answers one of the teacher's questions about history well but in a too descriptive way- </p><p>

based off a horrible history book he read, Janus bought him a bundle of them from England when they went there on holidays, so in a gory way.</p><p>

The teacher is unsettle but Remus is correct so she sighs and continues on.</p><p>

Skip to science time, Remus talks to Roman about the bath experiment he wanted to do while they work on the experiment(making a DIY parachute for a small action figure and using different materials to see which works best). </p><p>

He acts out the toy figure battling with Roman's toy figure and does funny voice to make Roman laugh, which it does but he ends up breaking Roman's toy figure.</p><p>

 Remus get really upset over it but Roman is forgiving and tells him not to worry about it. </p><p>

Roman takes the figure and does a weird voice like he did and makes a joke about avenging his arm that broke off.</p><p>

 Chapter ends with the two boys laughing together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Idk what to name this too lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OKAY so there's a short summary and a long draft done!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHORT SUMMARY</strong>
</p><p>
Janus at work. He's a high up accountant for some nameless company, lol l haven’t decided what since it's not important, um something in fashion l assume so shoes, dresses or something else. </p><p>

Talk about how he enjoys his job unlike what some may think, he’s good with numbers and planning and he enjoys having his own space in this office.Of course Janus can't have some space right now because he hears the door open and before he can look up he hears “Hi babeeee". </p><p>

Janus is like “don’t call me that". </p><p>

Summary of the convo is that Remy asks him to a party where he could meet a guy to date but Janus refuses, eventually he agrees to considering it.</p><p>

 Throughout the convo they make insulting and sarcastic remarks to one another but both know that it's not actually meant to be taken seriously. </p><p>

Shortly after he leaves Janus sees a message on his phone from Patton. He asked if they could meet up in the sunny diner at 13:30 since he is on his break and he knows that Janus is too for that time.</p><p>

Skip to him being in the café. Thomas is the owner, talks to Janus who is also a friend to him. Thomas brings up the party and Janus gets annoyed, Thomas is going. He suggests that he does go since Tayln, Joan, Skylar, Jay and Valerie will be there. Another reason Janus might go. </p><p>

Eventually Patton arrives. Janus questions why they are meeting up, assuming it to be a serious reason for a second. Patton explains that it's simply because he wishes to talk to him again. This confuses Janus because they talked yesterday. </p><p>

Thomas acts all smiley and leaves them while he apparently is going to clean up in the kitchen since he has a lot of free time because work is quiet at this time. It's implied that he knows something Janus doesn’t but he brushes it off. *cough*he knows that Patton likes Janus *cough*.</p><p>

Janus brings up Remy and then Thomas annoying him about the party. Patton tells him that he's going and gets all excited and asks him if he's going to. Janus is like oh shit um yeah totally and right there decides to go because Patton is so happy at the idea of him being there. </p><p>

<strong>LONG DRAFT</strong></p><p>Dread fills him, he looks up to see a colleague with sunglasses walks in, aka Remy. Janus is harsh with his replies. Convo is basically.</p><p>“Don’t call me that, what do you want?”</p><p>“Aww come on, l call all my friends that- and don't worry l'm way above your league, no offense".</p><p>Talk of how Remy is wearing another leather jacket of his despite it being summer and how Remy was persistent of keeping his aesthetic the same all year round(adding a twist for Halloween and christmas but still, always leather jacket and sunglasses).</p><p>“ I would rather slowly scrapped my eyes out with a rusty knife then date you, no offense"</p><p>“Ouch, you bruise my heart sweetie"</p><p>Talk of how they met in college. And how Remy is some how both insufferable and yet tolerable. How he is a good guy but sometimes be a bit…too much, blinding confidence can get annoying. The two bounce off each other with insult, both know that neither mean any actual harm so it's just fun to have a friend to be bluntly sarcastic and rude to. A weird friendship, but it works.</p><p>“Anyway, What do you want?”</p><p>“Just because l came in here means l want something from you?”</p><p>“Yes. So what, you came here just to annoy me?”</p><p>“No l only do that on Wednesdays, no one can handle this daily.” *gestures to himself*. Janus roles his eyes. Mention that on Wednesdays Remy will wonder into his office to waste 5 minutes of his spare time annoying Janus with god knows what, some magazine quiz about- according to Remy “which celeb would be your perf bf and soulmate"</p><p>, going through things on star signs more specifically Aquarius and asking Janus if he relates or awww you shouldn’t be friends with *insert signs*</p><p>Mention how Remy is in charge of the artsy marketing team so he is lucky enough to have very flexible hours and is able to wonder around because according to him his creativity is best when he “isn’t contained within this room of gloom which is like totally dull" despite it being decorated in the fanciest way possible.</p><p>“So l don’t exactly want something from you, more like l want you to go somewhereeee"</p><p>Janus raises an eyebrow in response.</p><p>“To a party at my house on the first of June to kickstart pride" He spoke it all without pausing, all in one breath but Janus understood because he was use to Remus speaking fast.</p><p>Talk on how Remy threw parties in college and he never really stopped. Talk on what his parties were like and how he was great with the little resources he had and now that he has money and his big house his parties are even more energy filled and hyper.</p><p>“Ha,no"</p><p>“ WHAT, come onnnnn. When was the last time you went somewhere fun!?”</p><p>The park comes to mind first, he almost smiles at the memory of yesterday but stops himself.</p><p>“I go to fun places, not your definition of fun<br/>
but fun none the less"</p><p>Remy frowns and it looks like he is going to accept defeat but he then his face and tone changes.</p><p>“You know, it's going to be a party for pride….”</p><p>“yes l’m aware"</p><p>“Lot of not cishet people there……”</p><p>“Uh yes?”</p><p>Remy is looking around and acting weird.</p><p>“Lot of not straight people…”</p><p>“….yeah???”</p><p>Remy looks at him frustrated but then goes back to his weird tone.</p><p>“Ahem, so a lot of queer guys there! Gay, bi, pan,poly and so on….. you know guys who like guys…”</p><p>*confused janus*</p><p>*annoyed remy*</p><p>“oh my fucking god, GAY GUYS THERE. You could met guys there! At least one of them could be into you!”</p><p>“Oh….-</p><p>Remy looks hopefully for a reply.</p><p>“No"</p><p>Lot of Remy babbling about how Janus hasn’t been with a guy for ages.</p><p>“For your information l am very satisfied with my current living, my love life should be none of your concern"</p><p>Paragraph on how J hasn’t thought about dating for ages, the boys and work have always been more important. And how tbh he feels like he’s too old now, dating sounds like a chore and single life isn’t bad.</p><p>Remy looking disappointed.</p><p>“Look, thanks for the good intentions but l don't need you looking out for me.”</p><p>“ Fine, but would you at least consider going anyway? The worst you can do is be bored, which l think is unlikely"</p><p>Janus pauses in thought.</p><p>“…l'll think about it"</p><p>“Yes! Thank you babe-</p><p>“Don’t call me that-</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah whatever, you’re the best. Have fun doing number stuff you nerdy loser-</p><p>“And you have fun bothering every person within a hearing range of you"</p><p>“Ah, stop you make me blush with your compliments”*sarcasm*</p><p>Janus laughs a small bit at their banter.</p><p>Remy does a finger sault then swings off the door and out into the corridor.</p><p>Continue to Janus getting that text then at the diner.</p><p>Describe the café being small and cozy. Colour scheme of mostly navy blue, complimented with rainbow( Red, Orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple). The sign of “sunny diner” is in golden but the outline is in rainbow. Somehow the colour scheme doesn’t clash and honestly looks really nice. Small tables for each colour ( yellow, red, purple etc) and a counter top surrounding the outside of the kitchen with chairs too for busy days.</p><p>A bell rings when he opens the door.</p><p>Janus chooses the yellow chair at the counter. No one is there because most people are at work or school.</p><p>Thomas greets him<br/>
Convo with Thomas as the following.</p><p>“Janus?” Thomas greets him with an enthusiastic smile. He talks to Janus behind the counter.</p><p>“The one and only" a monotone response with a tired smile.</p><p>“ What brings you here?”</p><p>“Oh you know the usual, a car, a text message or getting away from a co worker before he can come back” waves his hand lazily yet somehow still graceful.</p><p>“Co worker?”</p><p>“Remy"</p><p>“Ah, was he bothering you?”</p><p>“Oh no he was about to murder me after accidently revealing the secret about him working for the Italian mafia" *sarcasm*</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“Joking, yes he was bothering me"</p><p>“Ah- Oh speaking of Remy! Are you going to his party?”</p><p>“Ugh, that was precisely the thing he was bothering me about"<br/>
“Oh sorry…So you aren’t going?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Won't that be…awkward? Due to being ex lovers" His eyes and tone changed to annoyed at the term lovers, Thomas referred to him and Remy being “lovers" before.</p><p>“Oh uh" *awkward laugh* “Not really, the break up was a while ago and mutual. I still consider us to be friends- well as much of friends as you can be with Remy"</p><p>“fair enough" *spoken with a head tilt*</p><p>“Wait! Crap sorry what do you want to order!?:( third time l forgot that my friends came here to get food not just talk to me"<br/>
*smile* “It's quite alright. I'll have a lemon cake and water- non sparkling"</p><p>“Coming right up!”</p><p>Five minutes later he returns with his order.</p><p>“I still think you should go to the party too"</p><p>Annoyed groan of frustration from J.</p><p>“To be frank with you Thomas, l think it's quite pathetic for a group of thirty year olds- some of them almost forty- to be having a party like they are still dim witted college kids”</p><p>“Ouch"</p><p>“Oh, not you in particular more like the general idea of it. Look fine, they can have all the celebrations they want for all l care, it's just not for me"</p><p>“Okay…” starts cleaning the counter with cloth and spray.<br/>
A moment passes. Janus states off blankly.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to eat that?” gestures to Janus' plate.<br/>
Snaps out of being blank quickly.</p><p>“No l’m waiting for Patton”</p><p>“Ah ok! Oh l suppose that’s what you meant by text huh?” smiles.</p><p>“yep” checks times, 13:28</p><p>“l arrived early, he should be here soon" looks up to see Thomas smiling.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing" continues to wipe the counter.</p><p>Janus finds this weird but ignores the suspicion.</p><p>Skip to hearing the bell and turning to see Patton walk up to him, he sits at the light blue chair- obviously lol.</p><p>“Hi strangers!”</p><p>Janus=“Hello:)”</p><p>Describe Patton's outfit as being fancy due to it being his work clothes. He works as a vet.</p><p>Thomas=“hey”*small wave with one hand still wiping*</p><p>Patton=“Oooo lemon cake?!” looking at the plate</p><p>Janus=”Yeah, haven't touched it yet. l want you to order so we can eat together, l don’t want you to get jealous of me eating while you aren't"</p><p>Patton=*laugh*”l'm that bad when l’m hangry huh"</p><p>Thomas=”Okay instead of spending forever on chatting instead of using this time to clean up- what would you like Patton?”</p><p>P=”Oh er uhhhh” *stares at menu on the wall, face changing a lot between thoughtfulness, disappointment( J assumes this to be from not seeing something he wanted) and annoyance.</p><p>Finally it changes to a smile. It's fascinating watching something as simple as Patton's face when he is deciding what meal to have. He realises he was staring so he looks away.</p><p>P=”l'll have a blueberry muffin with a side of whipped cream anddd"*looks back at menu* “and whole milk"</p><p>T=” No problemo" *leaves*</p><p>J=”So, what do you wish to discuss?”</p><p>P=”Uh, nothing…? Uh anything?”*small awkward laugh*</p><p>Confused Janus</p><p>P=*sigh and then a small smile, almost tired looking* “l just want to see and talk with you"</p><p>J=”But you saw me yesterday-</p><p>P=”l know! l just uh, l just miss you” *looks down at counter*<br/>
J=”…After one day?” still confused and somewhat paranoid that P is up to something.</p><p>P=*looks up slowly and puts his hand on his neck and tilts head and then shrugs shoulders*” yeah”</p><p>Janus trying to think about wtf is going on, it feels like when people tried planning a surprise birthday for him or when Virgil pranked him on April fools day- he couldn’t tell if what ever this was is malicious or good.</p><p>Before he can say anything else.</p><p>T=”Here you go"*lays down glass of milk and plate*. T notices the awkward tension, P looks embarrassed and J confused.<br/>
T=”Sooooo Patton” he breaks the silence.</p><p>T=”You going to the party?”</p><p>P=*looks back at T, mood changes back to his usual bubbly one*” Yep!”</p><p>T=”Cool cause l was just asking J if he was going!”</p><p>P looks towards J excitedly</p><p>P=”are you?”</p><p>For some strange fucking reason in this moment J did a very not J thing. He choose an option based on one reason for someone else- not because he actually wanted to.</p><p>J=”Yes"</p><p>He agreed to do something he did not want to do, solely for someone else. It's not like he never does anything for others but if he truly hates something he will refuse to do it- having a friend be upset if he doesn’t depends on how badly it will upset them, a mild disappointment usually isn’t enough. But this time was different for some reason.</p><p>Describe P looking ery excited.</p><p>J feels like he betrayed himself, he looks over to T, who half lied. T knew he had said no.</p><p>T was still smiling and then</p><p>T=”Alright no more distractions, l'm gonna go clean in the back now. You two enjoy your catch up!”</p><p>Paragraph on how while P ranted about the party that J felt his stomach fill with dread and yet somehow- a small part of him was also excited.</p><p>Oh btw Remy is 35, Patton+ Janus are 36 and Thomas is in his early 30s so like 32 or 33.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna post again tommorow:)))</p><p>._.l don't know how to get rid of that "YOU READ THAT" note at the end, well l do but it doesn't go away so um yeah........</p><p>No like seriously l've tried editing the notes and even deleting them but it doesn't work so um yeah guess l'll just suffer with seeing past me be cringy huh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. College nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um sorry for not updating when l said l was going to.<br/>Got really sad for reasons  :/</p><p> </p><p>lol l dunno is anyone is bothering to still read thisss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>l use lyrics from the song "Shut up and dance with me" in this and l know that the song didn't exist back then but pretend it did.l do not own the song.</p><p>Oh and just I'm case l feel like l should say</p><p>l am in no way profit off using this song in this fanfic because l'm not profiting off this fanfic at all.</p><p>Not beta read again because l'm tired as usual:)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHORT SUMMARY</p><p>Opens with Janus in college.</p><p>He's at Remy's party. Standing in the corner of the hall.<br/>
The atmosphere is loud and lively. Very loud music is playing.</p><p>He's watching Patton laugh with his bf and feels sad and lonely but then Patton comes over to him. They chat shortly and Janus says that he thinks he's just gonna leave. Patton insists he stays.</p><p>Then the song “Shut up and dance with me" starts playing. Patton says that he loves this song and they should dance. He ends up pulling Janus to the dance floor.</p><p>Janus refuses to move while he watches Patton dance and lip sync the song.</p><p>He smiles at Patton doing dramatic motions to the song then when the song starts to hype up again and goes like 
“Deep in her eyes I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance, she took my arm, l don't know how it happened, we took the floor and she said” Janus is looking at Patton thinking about how this is his chance to have fun with Patton, it's their last party before graduation.</p><p>Then at the lyrics “Shut up and dance" he joins in and sings it. Patton looks at him and smiles. For the last bit of the song everyone starts singing to the song and jumps up for the “shut up and dance!” line.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>._.</p><p>ok l somehow got rid of the "YOU READ THAT" note on some of the chapters so yay me, one thing l did right today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. IMPORTANT NOTE p2 :/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So-</p><p>l'm really freaking tired</p><p>I'm giving up on this</p><p>l am VERY unmotivated to finish this fanfic, even the short summaries have become boring and feel like a big bother</p><p> </p><p>Oof this was going to be like 30+ chapters, l shouldn't have bothered making this at all because l always had a feeling l would never get it done</p><p>So yep, finally giving up on this:/</p><p>But eh, one less thing  for me to feel negative about </p><p>It's a pity l couldnt finish this</p><p>But yes l still have that plan in my head so um if any one does want to know how this ends then just ask- l'll either reply back to you in the comments or l'll post a chapter as a summary for the rest of this fanfic</p><p> </p><p>Sorry l guess</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>peace out ✌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>